Google est ton ami !
by SpellFirebolt
Summary: Quand Blaise Zabini emmène Drago Malefoy pour une petite sortie moldue... Mon premier One Shot !


_Coucou, les amis ! Voici mon premier One Shot, un peu parodique. Nous sommes le mardi 17 juillet 2012 et je suis branchée sur l'électricité. Comme promis, je ne vais pas à la mer pour me concentrer sur vous ! D Je n'avais plus de batterie alors j'ai tout écrit à la main et me voici pour recopier ! C'est parti, Have fun ! :D_

* * *

**One Shot : « Google est ton ami ! » **

« Mais allez, viens, Drago ! On m'a dit que c'était bien ! »

« Blaise, depuis quand écoutes-tu les Moldus ? »

« Mais c'est pas un Moldu qui me l'a dit… et on m'a expliqué ! »

Je me renfrognai et le suivit dans les rues londoniennes. Il poussa une porte et entra dans un espèce de pub. A l'intérieur, il y avait trois rangées de tables à environ un mètre cinquante du sol et celles étaient accompagnées de tabourets hauts. Sur les tables, les engins me faisaient face.

« Oh, non… Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit ici… » me plaignai-je.

« Drago ! C'est bon tu ne vas pas mourir, c'est qu'un Web-Cafe ! »

Il me saisit par le poignet, m'entraîna vers le fond de la salle et me força à grimper sur un tabouret. Un serveur arriva, quelques secondes plus tard, la mine revêche.

« 'Voulez quoi ? »

_Que tu sois un peu poli, espèce de crétin de moldu._Blaise me donna un coup de coude comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Je m'efforçai alors d'être poli ce qui pour ainsi dire m'arracha les lèvres.

« Et bien, je prendrais bien un Bièraub… »

« Enfin, tu ne vas pas prendre une bière à cette heure, Drago ! » interrompit Blaise en me faisant des gros yeux.

« Non, bien sûr que non, j'allais dire une Bièraubeu… »

« Nous prendrons deux cappuccinos et un forfait internet d'une heure, s'il vous plaît. » coupa Zabini un deuxième fois.

Le serveur avait assisté à l'échange avec un air d'incompréhension et griffonna la commande du poste 7. J'attendis qu'il parte pour me tourner vers mon camarade.

« Mais Blaise ! Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est un Alpacino, moi ! Je voulais une Bièraubeurre. »

« Mais, ça, c'est une boisson de sorcier, imbécile ! J'ai dit le premier truc qui me passait par la tête… »

« Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que les Moldus n'ont pas de Bièraubeurre ! »

« Bin, non, ils en ont pas ».

Il rit devant mon air effaré.

« Et le Whisky pur-feu, ils en ont du Whisky pur-feu, non ? »

« Non plus. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il boivent ? »

« Du Cappuccino. »

Je soupirai. Blaise se concentra sur la machine et l'alluma par je ne sais quelle façon avec une désinvolture feinte. Une espèce de carré à quatre couleurs apparut sur l'écran et une musique assez immonde retentit. Je levai les yeux au ciel devant l'enthousiasme avec lequel Zabini tapa le code apporté par le serveur (qui était toujours aussi… motivé). Il appuya avec force sur « enter ». Dès ce moment, un espèce de colline verdoyante apparut.

« Euh, Blaise ? C'est quoi ça ? » murmurai-je avec un dégoût apparent.

« Le fond d'écran de ce système d'exploitation par défaut, » expliqua-t-il, en grande pompe.

« C'est laid. »

« Complètement d'accord ! »

Il ouvrit une « fenêtre » (au fur et à mesure qu'il m'expliquait, je trouvais les moldus de plus en plus stupides : une fenêtre, non mais vraiment !). Des lettres colorées apparurent : GOOGLE.

« Google est ton ami ! » dit Blaise avec fierté.

« Pardon ? »

« Euh… Google est ton ami, » répéta-t-il avec moins de certitude.

« Euh, c'est une genre d'incantation, c'est ça ? Parce que je connais personne de ce nom-là. Et si c'était le cas, j'aurais trop honte pour le dire. On dirait un nom de… boursoufflet. »

« Je ne sais pas… Quand j'ai demandé à la personne qui m'expliquait comment avait été créé les ordinateurs, il m'a répondu « Google est ton ami ! ». Mais je crois qu'il se fichait de moi. »

« On dirait du grand Seamus Finnigan. Ne me dis pas que c'est à lui qui t'as expliqué… »

« Bah si. »

« Ca y est tu touches le fond, Zab'. Je t'avais dit de ne pas parler aux Bouffons d'or (1). »

« Oh, ça va (2). »

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

« Bah, tu tapes un mot ou expression ici et tu lances la recherche. »

« Ok, vas-y. »

« Je tape quoi ? »

« Je te rappelle que Finnigan a dit que Google est ton ami, pas le mien. »

« Ok, ok. On va mettre « Quidditch » ? Ah bah, non ! Les moldus ne connaissent pas. Euh… »

« C'est pourri ton truc, Blaise, passe-moi le clavier. »

« Mais… »

« Passe, je te dis ! »

Il me le céda en grimaçant et je constatai que les lettres n'étaient même pas dans le bon ordre, stupides moldus. Je pris environ cinq minutes pour écrire deux malheureux mots. Blaise émit un petit rire en lisant ce que j'avais écrit.

« Aucune chance que tu trouves « Drago Malefoy », tu sais ? »

Il s'afficha :

_Résultats : 160 000 en 1s_

Je lançai une moue victorieuse vers Zabini qui s'exclama :

« C'est dingue, ça ! Y a un moldu qui s'appelle Drago Malefoy ! Mais… qui est Tom Felton ? »

« Aucune idée. Et toi, tu sais qui est J.K. Rowling (3) ? »

« Sais pas. Regarde les photos pour voir à quoi il ressemble, il a l'air connu. »

Je « cliquai » maladroitement sur « Images ». Je restai béat devant les photographies. Mais… Blaise réagit plus vite que moi. Il saisit la souris et agrandit une image.

« Mais c'est toi ! » s'extasia Blaise.

J'avais la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il faisait défiler les photos.

« Et là derrière ! C'est moi ! Regarde, Drago ! Et il y a même Crabbe ! »

Soudainement, j'apparus à l'écran, les cheveux décoiffés avec classe, habillé en moldu, mon T-Shirt révélant mes abdominaux (4).

« Drago, tu m'avais caché ça ! »

« Mais, j'en ai aucun souvenir ! »

« Pourtant, c'est toi ! »

« Bah… Regarde c'est marqué Tom Felton… »

« Ca doit être toi, dans une autre vie… quel beau gosse ! »

« Flattez-moi mon bon Blaise… (5) »

« Et ça, c'est quoi cette photo avec Granger ? »

« QUOI ? »

« Vous êtes mignons… Je pensais qu'on se disait tout Malefoy. »

« Crétin, c'est un trucage ! »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça... »

« Zabini ! »

Sous le montage était écrit « Dramione ». Aussitôt, Zabini tapa « Dramione » dans la section « Web ».

« Ecoute ça : Les Dramiones sont des fictions unissant le couple Drago Malefoy/Hermione. »

« Beuuuh. N'importe quoi, » marmonai-je.

« C'est signé LB et PP. On pense aux mêmes personnes ? »

« Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil… »

« Oui, » ria Blaise.

« Rigole pas trop, Zabini, regarde. »

Je pointai le bas de la page.

_Recherches associées : Blaise Zabini/Ginny Weasley_

Blaise s'étrangla.

« Oui, en fait je préfère Weaslette que Granger. Et en plus il y a plus de « Dramione »… Regarde le nombres d'auteur : Loufoca-Granger, Malefoy Heartless... »

« Ok ! Stop ! Sans doute des pauvres filles en manque d'affection ça prouve que je suis désirable. »

« Malefoy, je te reconnais bien là. »

J'avalai mon Cappuccino d'une seule traite alors que Zabini payait et grimaçai : ça avait un goût infect. Je me levai :

« La prochaine fois que tu auras une idée de sortie de ce type, ce sera sans moi. »

« Bah, Drago, avec qui j'irais ? » fit-il en se levant.

Je sortis du café sans le regarder et il me suivit. Il cala son pas sur le mien et m'interrogea du regard. Je répondis :

« Google est ton ami ! »

* * *

_(1) Merci, Cécile, pour ce surnom splendide. :D_

_(2) « Ah, oui, t'as raison en fait ça va. OUUUAAAAAIS ! » (Norman fait des vidéos)_

_(3) Blaise, Drago. Vous êtes bien les seuls à ne pas avoir qui est JKR…_

_(4) Les fans de Tom Felton voient de quelle photo je parle._

_(5) « Flattez-moi mon bon Blase. » Louis de Funès dans __« La folie de Grandeurs »_

_Alors mes amis ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ça vous a fait rire. En tout cas, moi oui. x) Allez, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ou un nouveau One Shot ! J'en ai pleiiiin en réserver ces derniers temps !_

_N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions par review ! :D_


End file.
